<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оттепель by допой уже эту песню (holy_milk)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049620">Оттепель</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B9%20%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%20%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%83%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8E'>допой уже эту песню (holy_milk)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B9%20%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%20%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%83%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Турин и Гвиндор на берегу Иврина. Утраченное, найденное и немного простейшей математики.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Оттепель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264189">Thaw</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampdiamonds/pseuds/swampdiamonds">swampdiamonds</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1507845">rio-abajo-rio</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты уже слишком большой, чтобы нести тебя на руках, — сказал Гритнир, опуская его на землю. </p>
<p>Он чувствовал, как мороз кусает его за пятки сквозь подошвы ботинок. Куда они держат путь? Он уже забыл.</p>
<p>Он чувствовал руку Гритнира в своей — сплошь кости и мозоли, — тот тянул его за собой. Где-то вдалеке раздался звук рога.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Иврин никогда не замерзает, — сказал эльф. — Полностью — никогда, даже в разгар зимы.<p>Он воткнул палку в песок и, зажав её между колен, заострял верхний конец небольшим кинжалом.</p>
<p>— Здесь был Пир Воссоединения, — сказал он, проверяя на остроту своё самодельное копьё. Казалось, он даже не обращался к Турину и не ждал от него ответа. </p>
<p>Он продолжил: </p>
<p>— Они поставили столы, на них было... всё мясо и хлеб, которые только есть... и... рыба, наверное...</p>
<p>Он замялся и затих.</p>
<p>— Думаю... я не знаю; меня там не было. Это случилось задолго до моего рождения.</p>
<p>Турин размышлял над его словами. Он рассматривал руку эльфа, который вновь взялся за кинжал. Под мозолями просвечивали кости и вены. Восковая кожа казалась прозрачной на солнечном свету. Рука старика.</p>
<p>— Гвиндор, — начал Турин. Эльф вздрогнул при звуке своего имени. — Сколько тебе лет? </p>
<p>Движение руки замедлилось. Лезвие неспешно снимало с палки деревянные завитки.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — сказал Гвиндор.</p>
<p>Турин наблюдал, как он провел пальцем по острию и, удовлетворённый результатом, поднялся на ноги. Эльф взвешивал копьё в руке, приноравливаясь к нему и оттачивая удар.</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Турин.</p>
<p>Гвиндор взглянул на волны, ласкающие берег. </p>
<p>— Иду ловить рыбу, — сказал он.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Турин отправился собирать хворост. В его сердце были всё те же пустота, слабость и равнодушие к миру. Гетрон и Гритнир. Белег. Заросли терновника; тёмная лесная тропа. И вот он здесь.<p>Гвиндор рыскал по мелководью, словно потрёпанная цапля. На глазах у Турина он застыл на месте, выпрямился и кинулся обратно к лагерю. </p>
<p>— Битва! — воскликнул Гвиндор. — Сколько лет прошло с той битвы?</p>
<p>— Мне было восемь, когда отец ушел, — сказал Турин. — Значит... семнадцать лет. </p>
<p>— Семнадцать лет... — пробормотал Гвиндор.</p>
<p>Он нацарапал какие-то знаки на песке и уставился на них, бормоча себе под нос.</p>
<p>— Мне, — сообщил он, — сто шестнадцать солнечных лет. И я иду ловить рыбу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рыбёшки были мелкими, меньше ладони Турина размером, и в каждой из них костей было больше, чем мяса. Но Гвиндор потратил силы на рыбалку, так что Турин занялся потрошением и готовкой.<p>Гвиндор выплюнул кость на песок.</p>
<p>— Я не ел рыбу семнадцать лет, — проговорил он с ноткой благоговения в голосе.</p>
<p>Турин ничего не ответил. Слова всё ещё давались ему с трудом. Но просто сидеть рядом с Гвиндором, здесь и сейчас, на берегу Иврина? Это ему было по силам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>